


Courting an elf

by xyChaoticFox



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dates, Dwarf Courting, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Romance, cute kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: What the title says xDKili wants to take Tauriel on a date.





	Courting an elf

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this longer but other stories are taking most of my time. I'll definitely add to it or write a second part ^^  
> I still love these two so much <33
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

_"Tauriel, you have to come quickly."_

She looks up from the book she was reading, dreading whatever the elf was going to say. Honestly, they always found trouble when she was on her break.

"What is it this time?" her eyes rolled to the side.

"There's someone at the back door." the guard stepped closer, irritation clear on his sharp features.

She narrowed her eyes, "And?"

"There's someone small at the door. Someone _bearded_. And asking for _you_." He looked at her harshly, almost glaring.

Honestly, he was risking his neck in coming to get her for that stupid dwarf, did she really have to be this damn infuriating?

"And he wants to see you. _Now_." He clenched his jaw, spinning around to make his way back to his post.

Tauriel's eyes slightly widened, her feet moving before the rest of her realises it and she stumbles out of her chair. She hurried after the elf, tugging at her clothes and hair like she actually cared about her appearance for once. It made him scoff as he casted a glance over his shoulder.

"You look fine. Hurry now before the others come." He muttered when they reached the wooden doors of the cellar's exit.

"Thank you." she nodded quickly before pushing a large door open just far enough so she could slip through.

Sure enough, he stood there waiting for her with that idiotic smile on his face. Almost like a trigger, her heartbeat picked up, the organ thumping against her chest as she cleared her throat. He wore the familiar skins he always did, probably filthy and unwashed but fitting him perfectly. Tauriel noticed his messy hair was somewhat less messy than usual and his beard trimmed. 

He wiped his hands on his pants, quickly moving towards her.

"Why are you here?" she snapped, trying disguise her brief staring as irritation.

"To see you, of course." Kili grinned up at her.

She looked at stunning as ever, dressed in greens that made her pale skin shine and her hazel eyes pop with their dark rimmed lashes. Behind her, the wind wipped up her silken curtain of red hair and made it flick fiercely around her form. She looked every bit like the forest goddess he believed she was, proud and tall as she glanced down at him.

"You can't just show up because of that." Tauriel's eyes darted around, scanning the area for patrols.

"Of course I can. How else would I see you?"

Before she could respond, he produced a tied bundle of wild flowers that she couldn't believe she overlooked.

"Here, wild and beautiful like yourself."

She sighed, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards into a smile.

"You're quite charming, aren't you, dwarf?" her left brow rised.

"I have to be, you're a tough lass to impress," Kili cleared his thoat, "You should take the flowers."

Tauriel reached for them, gingerly taking them from him and letting their fingers touch as she pulled away, making her smile just a little more.

"So you want to impress me?"

"I want to take you on a date." He announced.

"A what?"

"You know, take you for a stroll or something so we can talk more. I'm sure elves have 'em." His fingers made odd gestures, meant to be little people walking as he explained.

"You wish to court me then?"

A distant sound of footsteps echoed around them and Kili glanced towards the trees behind him.

"Yes, so tell me you'll agree. We'll meet at the lake by the small waterfall."

"The lake." Tauriel repeated.

"At noon tomorrow then."

"Wait, I didn't say yes."

"You didn't say no either." he teased.

From inside the doors behind her, Tauriel heard the guard calling her.

"I have to go now. You better too." She dropped into a whisper.

"Tauriel." Kili caught her wrist as she turned.

She took a breath before turning back to him in silent question.

"One more thing." He motioned with his finger for her to bend down.

Reluctantly she moved closer and leaned towards him, wondering what he wanted to whisper so closely. Instead Kili gently caught her face in his palms and pulled her in to brush his lips over hers in a quick kiss.

" _Noon tomorrow_." he winked.

Kili let her go, rushing off towards the woods with a sly and merry grin, leaving Tauriel staring after him in disbelief. 

_Her fingertips ghosted over her lips, the prickly ticklish feeling of his beard still lingering on her warm skin._

_Damn dwarf_.

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests welcomed ~


End file.
